


Arctic

by Miadotfi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, References to Arctic Monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miadotfi/pseuds/Miadotfi
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: ArcticHarry is freezing and Louis is cheeky.Betaed by ever-so-amazing Malloren. And big thanks to @fullonlarrie for creating this challenge!





	Arctic

Harry is freezing his balls off on a bus stop. Due to an extremely cold weather all buses are delayed. He texts Louis: “Your boyfriend is going to freeze to death while waiting for a bus in this arctic weather.” Louis has the audacity to text back a string of snowman emojis. Harry considers his options. With no cab or uber in sight he decides on walking.  
When he gets home, Louis welcomes him with a cup of hot tea and Arctic Monkeys blasting from a reproductor. “Haha, very funny. Now cuddle me.” Louis does exactly that. Harry is happy.


End file.
